It's Okay
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: Mario and Mr. L get into a fight. Mr. L gets hurt and runs away. Peach finds him. One-shot


** Mr. L- Hey, look! Yeah, I'm still here. Anyways, this is Sam's first story with Peach as one of the MAIN characters. She doesn't like Peach, I guess.**

**Me-** ***Mutters* Not true… **

**Mr. L- Anyways, I'm in this story too :D Yeah, hurt/comfort thing. Maybe a bit of shippyness… Yep… Samantha likes friendship stories and hurt/comfort stories… Well, I'll shut up now and let you guys read. Have fun! **

**Me- … And please review!**

Peach sighed sleepily as she strolled through the Mushroom Kingdom. It was almost midnight, but Peach could never get to sleep before taking a walk. Her dad, Mario, and Luigi told her she shouldn't go waltzing around after dark because of all of Bowser's troops. That didn't stop the mushroom princess.

"I guess I should probably get back home now…" Peach yawned. She had strayed dangerously close to Boo Woods. She turned to go back to her castle, but she heard a noise. She turned towards it. The sound had come from Boo woods. Peach immediately tensed and prepared to run, but then… She recognized the sound. Someone was crying.

It wasn't just someone crying… It was someone crying hard, and loud. The breaths in between the sobs were catching and quick. Peach cocked her head and walked towards the cries. Maybe that wasn't the smartest decision, but it turned out to be the right one. The sniveling was coming from behind a tree. Peach took a deep breath and stepped around the tree. What she saw surprised her.

Mr. L sat with his back against the tree. He was hugging his knees to his chest and was crying into his arms. He was still in his day clothes, but his hat wasn't on his head. Peach hesitated, and then gently touched Mr. L's shoulder. Mr. L jumped slightly and quickly glanced up at Peach. His face was tear-stained, of course, but it was also covered with several small cuts and bruises. His blood-shot silver eyes were wide with fear.

"P-Peach!" Mr. L cried out when he saw Princess Peach. Peach examined Mr. L with concern.

"Mr. L, are you okay?" She asked. Mr. L's eyes filled with tears.

"Not really," Mr. L replied quietly. Peach knelt down next to L.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

"M-Mario and I got into a fight," Mr. L whispered. "I-I got hurt… He called me weak, and then told me I could never go back h-home again…" More tears streamed down Mr. L's face. Peach gently wiped them away with her gloved hand.

"Hey, it's okay," She said tenderly. Mr. L looked pitifully up at Peach. Peach noted that L had other injuries aside from the ones visible on his face. His right shirtsleeve was ripped and there was blood trickling from a scratch on his arm.

"Come on," Peach stood up and offered Mr. L her hand.

"Where are we going?" Mr. L squeaked.

"To my castle," Peach replied, still extending her hand. "We'll treat your wounds and stuff there." Mr. L hesitated, and then reached up and grabbed Peach's hand. His grip was firm. He-with the help of Peach- pulled himself up. Mr. L let go of Peach's hand and brushed his pants off.

"Thanks," He mumbled. Peach nodded, and then headed back for her castle. Mr. L followed close behind, but his steps sounded uneven. Peach glanced back and realized that Mr. L was slightly limping.

"You okay?" She asked. Mr. L stopped walking to shrug.

"I guess so," He answered. Peach gave him a worried look, and then continued to her castle. When the two of them got there, Peach had Mr. L sit down on the chair in her living room. Mr. L did so and watched Peach leave to get something. He sighed and wiped his tears away with his light-gray gloved hand. _I look weak… And pitiful… No wonder Mario beat me. Ow. _

Mr. L winced as he moved his arm. Peach walked back in carrying a bowl filled with some kind of liquid and a soft washcloth. Mr. L shifted nervously in the chair as Peach dipped the washcloth into the liquid.

"This is going to sting a little," Peach warned. She raised the washcloth to Mr. L's arm and gently dabbed at the scratch. Mr. L hissed in pain. "Ssh, it's just a bit of rubbing alcohol to clean the wound." Mr. L winced as she wiped the blood away from the cut.

"Th-Thanks," He muttered. Peach looked up at his face.

"You're welcome," She smiled. "Should I just use water to clean your face?"

"No, no, use the alcohol," Mr. L insisted. He didn't want to look like a wimp… Again…

"Okay," Peach replied. She dipped the washcloth into the bowl of alcohol and then began to dab at Mr. L's face. Mr. L winced as the stinging liquid soaked into the bleeding scratches.

"Can I ask what happened, in the fight between you and Mario?" Peach asked.

"… Mario called me… Too evil to be his brother," Mr. L replied hesitantly. "… That… That hurt more than the wounds that followed… I'm… Not evil… Am I?" At this point, Mr. L had tears brewing in his eyes. He glanced at Peach for an answer. Peach was shocked for a minute.

"No, you're not evil," She finally responded. "You just… Like different things… Than most people."

"Heh, like missiles and robots?" Mr. L smiled weakly.

"Exactly," Peach giggled. She looked into Mr. L's eyes. His silver eyes were sparkling and they suddenly flashed when he realized Peach was looking straight through him.

"Yeah…" Mr. L muttered awkwardly. Peach looked away to wet the washcloth again.

"Okay, so, is their anywhere else that hurts?" She asked.

"Mmmm… No… Oh, my leg hurts," Mr. L recalled. Peach nodded. "But it's not a cut, or anything. It just hurts."

"How about I get you an icepack?" Peach asked, standing up. She picked up the bowl of alcohol and the washcloth and walked away. Mr. L shifted slightly and glanced around. Peach's living room consisted of the chair he was sitting in, a large couch, a flat screen TV, and a couple more chairs. Peach walked back in just then, carrying an ice pack.

"Thank you," Mr. L nodded, taking the ice pack and placing it over the area that ached. Peach smiled.

"You're welcome," She said. Mr. L sleepily rubbed his eyes with his left hand and yawned.

"Mmm… I'm sleepy," He mumbled. "I want to go home." His eyes filled with tears once again.

"Ssh…" Peach gently pulled Mr. L into a friendly hug. "You can sleep here tonight."

"Really?"

"Yep, in Luigi's room," Peach pulled away and smiled slightly. Mr. L returned the smile. "You know where Luigi's room is?"

"Um… No," Mr. L replied. It was a lie. He just wanted Peach to go with him. Why? He really didn't know.

"Okay, I'll take you there then," Peach smiled for the umpteenth time and extended her hand. Mr. L took it in his firm grip and pulled himself up. The two of them left the living room and headed for Luigi's room. Peach opened the door and Mr. L walked into Luigi's room. Then, he chuckled.

"Luigi slept on the couch through the fight," Mr. L shook his head in amusement. "I left before he woke up. I don't envy Mario the amount of yelling he'll receive from Luigi when he wakes up." Peach giggled.

"Yeah," She agreed. Mr. L ambled over to Luigi's bed and climbed into it, almost instantly falling to sleep. Peach giggled. She walked over and pulled the covers up to Mr. L's chin.

"Good night," She whispered and gently kissed L's forehead. Mr. L smiled in his sleep. Peach turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

**Mr. L- Well, there you go. Like it? I'm sure you did… Not. *Smirks***

**Me- *Growls***

**Mr. L- I WAS JUST KIDDING!**

**Me- Good…**

**Mr. L- Anyhoo, Mario and I DO 'make up' or whatever. I'm a stalker and happened to see that Samantha was listening to the song 'Secrets' by OneRepublic when she wrote this… And 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift… And, for some reason, 'Rolling in the Deep' by Adele…Yeah… Weird, right? So, hope you guys (and girls) enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
